Frenzy
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Naruto may be popular in the world of boy bands and pop music, but the blonde is tired of it and bored with his current boyfriend. A mixed concert shows Naruto someone new to desire among a performing rock band. WARNING NARU SASU PAIRING
1. Frenzy

Frenzy

By: Silverwolf

Naruto stands with his band. There was screaming all around the blonde as adults pushed through shielding the group from screaming fans. The blonde snatches up a magazine from a coffee table. The cover made is clear that one of the most popular rock bands had lost their lead and was now facing losing their contract.

Naruto had to admit two things in all the chaos. First, he was sick of his current boyfriend. Second, he was sick of doing pop music. But the market was flooded with the band's music all ready. Naruto was popular. Why mess up a _sure thing_?

While Naruto and three others had just finished recordng their fifth record the blonde was bored with his _grand life_. He wanted excitement. Though being the voice of a pop band wasn't exciting enough. Tonight's concert was along a stage grouping that would host many bands. Naruto wasn't certain if his band could even survive the names headlining the concert.

Naruto glances acoss to the other stage to notice a band performing. The raven male in the front of them had a voice that seemed to attract the blonde like nothing ever had. Even Naruto's current boyfriend noticed. Naruto grins a moment as the band performing begins another song.

One of the band members shoves Naruto. "Something up?" The blonde shakes his head. Someone jabs Naruto in the shoulder, "you're about to drool." The blonde looks back at Skikamaru, "do you always have to be a pest?" The other male shrugs, "oh hell I see what you're staring at." Naruto shoves Shikamaru lightly, "stop, you might as well say you're married to your partner." Shikamaru laughs, "I would never go against my lover, but yours is a flirtatious ass. If I were you I'd so go for that." Naruto laughs, "Sai would never forgive me."

Naruto hears Sai. "You go to date him and I'll make your life hell. I swear to that." Naruto hears Shikamaru laugh, "oh shut up. You're busy getting your needs taken care of by some groupie anyway." Sai gives Shikamaru a glare. Naruto waves his hand dismissing the comment. "I don't care who's doing him. It has never been me."

Sai looks at Naruto as the blonde stares across the stage. "We're supposed to be setting up while they are on." Naruto shrugs, "well do that; I'm busy." Everyone but Sai laughs. The sound of drums attracts the rest of Naruto's band. The rest grin when they realize the one playing the pair of drums is none other than the one Naruto now desired. The raven male could've stole the show from Naruto and the blonde would not have noticed. Everyone laughs as Sai fights for Naruto's attention.

The blonde was completely distracted as the stage he was on lights up. While the rest of the group fights to seem prepared Naruto decides to sit rapping with the microphone. Even though the blonde wasn't very great at what he was trying to do Naruto did have to admit that he was having more fun sitting there reciting words than he'd ever had with the rest of the group.

Naruto grins a moment when he realizes he's not being shoved off the stage. The band he was a part of still hadn't not stopped him. Naruto waits until Sai has his hand on a microphone. Naruto doesn't allow the other male to even meet his sight as the performance continues. The blonde turns when he hears a low laughter from out of sight. Naruto grins widely as the laughter becomes a bit louder.

The crowd was into Naruto's improvised rap. His bandmates aren't impressed, but they seem to appreciate the effort. Naruto notices a flash of pale skin as he hears footsteps away from the stage the performance was on. Even though Naruto stood on one of the stages for one of the largest mixed concerts the blonde's mind was still on the darkened stage that was most likely empty and the raven male that'd just built a crowd into a frenzy.

The blonde still had to discover who he was. Though currently the blonde didn't even know the name of the band that had just been featured. He guessed they had to have some kind of following to be at the concert. Though Naruto also considered the following of teenage girls his pop band had. He hoped the following of the rock band was much more than screaming preteens. Naruto happily held attention on stage until it was time for the next singer to take over from another stage. Naruto only hoped during her performance he had time to discover just what band had been on stage before his own.

**_A/N: I was bored and decided to finish this. I'm not even sure if it's evening close to interesting and I'll decide by whatever attention it gets whether or not it continues._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Going Solo

Going Solo

By: Silverwolf

Naruto and his band left the stage swiftly. This time Naruto had done all the work. The least they could do was leave him alone. Besides from what the other had heard their band was on life support. Naruto makes his way through the rest of the bands without fail. He didn't see the raven teen or any of the trio that had been on stage with him.

Also Naruto saw what was left of a well known and famous band even though the tabliods had them falling apart. One of them swears under his breath as they all sit talking about the loss of their lead singer. Apparently their lead singer was finished with the antics of the rest of the band and left. Other rumors stated that the band's lead was no longer interested in music as a career. Naruto didn't exactly know the truth of that matter. He had his own matters to attend to.

Sai looks at Naruto. "Just say goodbye to all of us publicly and make it official Naruto." The blonde shrugs lightly, "whatever you want. There's five albums with the company so it's not as if I'm violating a contract. And there's no contract between us." Sai makes a face, "unfortunately I know that."

Naruto looks at the reporters and then towards his band. "Good bye to all you. Have fun in life and I wish you luck. I'm finished with the _boy band scene._" Sai watches as Shikamaru is next to say goodbye to the band. Sai grins, "and now I can work at replacing you both." Naruto shrugs, "you do that."

While Sai announces his choices to replace the pair leaving the band Naruto hears the same voice the _called _to him before. It is accompanied by the screams of a crowd. Naruto moves to where he can watch the performance. Naruto finds the female that performed after his band watching also. "They call themselves Taka. From what I hear their lead is an Uchiha." Naruto makes a face, "not possible. An Uchiha wouldn't bother with all the traveling they can just sit back and relax and watch the money grow."

Shikamaru steps next to Naruto. "Actually she's correct. He is an Uchiha." Naruto looks at the female. "You wouldn't happen to know the names to all the members of the band, would you?" Hinata shakes her head, "I only know the lead's name because originally my father wanted me to marry him. Neither of us had an interest in each other."

Naruto makes a face, "so you can't exactlly make it possible for us to meet." Hinata laughs, "I can. We're kind of friends. Though watch out for the drummer she's obsessive." Naruto nods a bit as Hinata smiles a bit. She slips away from the pair without another word. Naruto stands watching with his head slightly tilted.

"You look like a canine trying to concentrate." Naruto grins widely. "Shikamru, you know you didn't have to quit because I did." The other male shrugs a shoulder. "I didn't quit because you did; I quit because I know how Sai will run things and I want nothing to do with that." Shikamaru laughs a bit. "So you really want this guy?" Naruto nods.

"You know you may not even catch his eye. You're a pop star after all." Naruto sighs, "I won't know until I try to have his attention." Shikamaru watches as Sai slowly steps into view. The pair move to the other side of the room wanting nothing to do with their former band mate. Sai looks at Naruto.

"An Uchiha would never appear with the likes of you. Want to know why? Because all of them are interested in children and you being a guy can't give them that." Naruto rolls his eyes a moment. The blonde stands waiting to see if Hinata brings him back a _prize._

Naruto frowns as Hinata appears back in the room alone. She smirks to Naruto, "he said he'd be around after the show." Hinata slips a piece of paper in Naruto's hand. "Good night to you all. I have another show to attend." Naruto waves lightly. Shikamaru nods slightly. Sai stares at the slip of paper in Naruto's hand.

Naruto steps away from Shikamaru to open the paper. Cobalt eyes go wide as he reads the slips of paper. _You want to meet me? I don't see why... after this I'll be around the tour. Find a midnight bus with a hawk in the window and you'll find me. I'll decide the rest later. Good night to you... and happy hunting._

**_A/N: Will Naruto have the courage to go hunting for Sasuke? Will he be happy with meeting the other teen? Or is it just a game set up by Sasuke?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Of Cats and Mice

Of Cats and Mice

By: Silverwolf

Naruto begins to search for the bus described. He lowers his head as the only dark colored bus he sees has kanji along the back. Naruto makes his way around the bus to notice a large snake decal against a tinted window. Naruto sighs as he steps towards the front of the bux. He thinks of giving up his search until he see the large decal of a hawk across the top of the front window.

"I wondered if you'd stop before you noticed." Naruto looks to see Sasuke sitting just along the stairs with the door open. The blonde makes a face. Sasuke smirks, "relax, it's a public space." Naruto looks at Sasuke a moment before looking aboutthe parking lot. It wasn't empty even though Naruto had wished it was.

The raven teen stretches wit his fingers interlocked above his head. Naruto smirks watching muscle move under a ribbed top. The blonde grins a moment. Sasuke looks at Naruto. The raven teen allows the blonde to notice half a smirk.

"You wanted to meet me?" Naruto nods. Sasuke rises from the stairs. The blonde realizes the other male is stepping towards him. "Why would you want to meet me?" Naruto lowers his head trying to hide a blush. Sasuke smirks.

"That's why then. Well it'd help if I had a name." Cobalt eyes move away from Sasuke. Of course the rock star hadn't heard of Naruto. His band only attracted squealing preteen females. Sasuke tilts his head and watches the blonde. Naruto shivers as he feels the raven teen's breath along his skin.

"N-Naruto." The blonde watches the other teen smirk. "I was told... you're... Sasuke." The response the blonde receives is a slight grin and nod. By now Sasuke's breath was giving the blonde slight shivers. Naruto moves slightly as Sasuke's breath along his skin makes him shiver noticeably.

Sasuke smirks, "was I bothering you?" Naruto lowers his head slightly to hide the slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "From what I've read you're quite the popular star. So Naruto why are you shy standing here?" The blonde makes a face and licks his lips. As Naruto gnaws along his lower lip a bit he tries to think of an answer.

Sasuke smirks a moment watching Naruto. "Do I make you nervous?" Naruto gives a slight nod. He notices the glints of light reflecting back towards him as Sasuke steps around him in the dim light. Naruto realizes what he sees is light reflecting off of pierced ears. Though the blonde also notices that there are multiple studs through Sasuke's ears.

Naruto sighs as he looks at Sasuke. The raven teen smirks. "I promise I won't bite Naruto. That is not if you don't want me to." Naruto lowers his head some almost placing his forehead against the raven teen's shoulder. "I might as well say it. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. That way you're certain what you've heard is true." Naruto blinks as he feels the teen place his hand under Naruto's chin lightly. "You're pretty in this light. Though I can't say I'm not curious if you'll still be pretty come morning." Naruto blinks as he hears footsteps.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't toy with people. It's not right." Sasuke turns towards Suigetsu a moment. "I'm not going to do anything he wouldn't let me." The platinum blonde wrinkles his nose when he hears Sasuke's reply. Suigetsu looks at Naruto. "You really shouldn't get his hopes up Sasuke. He's soon to be a has been from a boy band."

Sasuke glares at Suigetsu. "You shouldn't put your opinion into my personal business. He may have quit jumping around on stage with _wounded animals, _but he'll prove to be worth more than them. Besides the way he blushes you know he has little experience in bed." Naruto lowers his hear and goes to step away. Sasuke's attention goes back to Naruto.

"Oh, don't be that way. I'm teasing. Don't take it personal." Naruto looks at raven male. Sasuke smirks a moment while wrapping Naruto's hand around a slip of paper. "Call me, any time. I'm curious about you." Cobalt eyes appear slightly surprised a moment before narrowing down a bit. Sasuke smirks and moves to lock his lips briefly with Naruto's. "I promise we'll meet again sexy. Right now I have a band member to murder." Naruto watches Sasuke disappear back into the tour bus.

**_A/N: Is Naruto being toyed with by Sasuke or is Sasuke actually interested? Should the blonde be weary?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Odd One In

Odd One In

By: Silverwolf

A pair of suticases, a duffel bag, and a laptop bag with a sleeping bag tied to it are carried by Naruto out of a tour bus. Sai waves happily. "Later Naruto." The blonde gives the other male a look with narrowed eyes. Sai laughs. Naruto looks at Shikamaru briefly as the ponytailed teen tosses his stuff into a trunk. Naruto realizes that Shikamaru's headed home with his lover. The blonde watches the other teen wave briefly before the car pulls away. Naruto sighs thinking of who he could call to come get him. The blonde digs through his pockets a bit depressed only to find Sasuke's number. Was it too soon to ask the raven teen for a favor?

The blonde's cell phone dials with Naruto fighting to remember what he would say if he got an answer. The blonde begins to panic when he hears Sasuke's voice on the other end of the phone. The raven teen can be heard asking questions. Naruto takes a breath. "I was hoping you would kind of let me hitchhike to where you're headed next."

Naruto hears laughter on the other end of the phone. The blodne sighs and goes to hit the button ending the conversation. Before he does he hears Sasuke state something about him being eager to meet. Naruto lowers his head taking the comment as an insult. Before Naruto can comment over Sasuke's comment the raven teen can be heard telling Naruto where the bus was parked.

The blonde sighs and beings to drag his stuff in that direction as he ends the conversation. Naruto makes a face as Sai snickers closing the door to the bus. Though Naruto's ex soon has a reason to become jealous. His eyes go a bit wide as he sees the rocker take part of Naruto's bags. Sai can't hear the conversation as he watches from his tour bus, but he can see the reaction from his former lover to the raven male's antics.

Naruto walks beside Sasuke accepting not only the help with his stuff but the hand that found his way into the blonde's back pocket. Naruto tilts his head briefly as Sasuke makes a comment about him still being sexy in daylight. The blonde shakes his head slightly with a smirk. Sasuke keeps the laptop bag with him as he gives Karin orders to load the suitcases. Naruto watches Sasuke shift the duffel bag a bit.

"You still want this one I'm assuming." The blonde nods lightly. Sasuke smirks and steps onto the bus with Naruto following. "There isn't really anything fancy about this place." Naruto looks around to realize the raven teen is correct in stating that fact.

"But you didn't throw me out." Sasuke looks at Naruto. "I can't throw you out and discover my interests too. It won't work that way." Naruto tilts his head lightly. Sasuke smirks, "you'll find out what I mean some time later. Trust me on that one."

Naruto looks around the bus. Sasuke points, "Juugo, Suigetsu, and the chick on the stairs is Karin. She has something to say to you tell me and she'll wished she kept her mouth shut." Naruto watches as the ginger male waves lightly before moving on to whatever had his interest. The platinum blonde shakes his head, "you're in deep trouble now. He's the type to tear you apart." Karin looks at Suigetsu, "stop scaring the poor boy." Suigetsu looks at Karin, "me... scaring him? You should take the Halloween mask off. It's what scares him. Wait that's your ugly face."

Karin goes after Suigetsu with the platinum blonde laughing. Sasuke makes a face and decides to flop along a bench within the bus. "Don't let them make you nervous. They're all idiots even though they can bring a crowd to their feet."

Suigetsu looks at Sasuke, "I'm not an idiot. You're the one that brought on a guy knowing the Karin will make sure he ends up leaving." Sasuke looks at Suigetsu and Karin, "both of you had better leave him completely alone. I doubt he understands the humor shared around here currently." Karin makes a face, "that's no fun Sasuke."

Suigetsu looks at Karin, "how do you know what's fun ugly... your mother used to tie a steak around your neck so the family dog would play with you when you were younger." Karin looks at Suigetsu, "shut up before I drown you in a glass of water." Naruto blinks at the pair's comments to each other. The blonde eventually sits next to Sasuke. The raven teen leans against the side of the bus as Naruto realize just how tiring packing during the night is with someone _breathing down your throat. _Cobalt eyes start to fall closed. Sasuke glances at Naruto as the blonde's head slowly falls against his shoulder. The raven teen grins a moment.

"I wonder if he'll destroy that one and then trash it like he's done before." Juugo places a card along the table keeping silent even though he knew the history of Taka's lead and relationships. They all knew Sasuke played with people like toys and then shelved them; it didn't matter the gender.

**_A/N: Is the rest of Taka correct of Sasuke's intentions for Naruto? Is the blonde going to be Sasuke's next 'toy'?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. Subtle Promise

Subtle Promise

By: Silverwolf

Swiftly time for Naruto _hitchhiking_ along with Taka became a month. The blonde actually enjoyed his time with the raven teen. Though the band also realized that Naruto was rather guarded about _his assets._

The others member of Taka were starting to wonder if Sasuke would just rid himself of Naruto soon. Sasuke had yet to show disinterest in the blonde. Maybe it was possible Naruto had indeed _captivated _Sasuke enough to where the raven teen was finished roaming, but Taka doubted that.

Currently the _petite_ blonde was playing cards with none other than the older Uchiha. Sasuke stands watching with mild interest. Naruto laughs a moment thinking he's won a hand. Instead the blonde is disappointed as he realizes he has lost again.

"Man, how do you keep winning?" Itachi leans back against the chair a moment. "Because I have a _true_ _poker face_ while you grin like an idiot the moment you have a decent card." Sasuke pulls Naruto into his lap when he sits down. "Take it easy on him Itachi. Unlike you he has emotion."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I have emotion. I just don't make them obvious. Unlike some people." The younger Uchiha glares at his brother only to receive a glare back. Naruto shivers as he watches Itachi narrow his eyes a bit farther causing Sasuke to _give._

Naruto leans back against Sasuke. The younger Uchiha tilts his head while his brother appears pleased "This is the first time I've seen you with the same person twice." Sasuke glares at Itachi. The older Uchiha looks at Naruto. The blonde seems obilious to the conversation as he sorts te deck of cards. "Let me know when you're tired of trying to get in his pants. I'd hate to watch him end up on the streets."

Sasuke loks at Itachi, "Shut up. You all act as if I'm the wrost ever at relationships." Suigetsu rises from where he's at to sit on the table. "You are. That's why you go through someone every week." Naruto looks at Itachi as the trio goes silent.

"So what exactly do you do? Is it something glamorous too?" Itachi shakes his head, "I'm no rock star. I'd rather have a silent evening with a book than listen to screaming. But since you asked I'm just a mere doctor."

Naruto blinks, "that's not mere. That's probably better than popularity." Itachi seems a bit pleased with the comment. Though the older Uchiha doesn't make it obvious. Naruto looks at Sasuke, "did you know there fifty-four cards here?" Sasuke rolls his eyes. "That's because the jokers are in the deck. Though I'm not sure if you supposed to include the jokers in poker." Itachi turns away as Naruto looks at the older Uchiha. "He said it was fine." Sasuke shakes his head lightly, "I'm not surprised. Anything is fine to Itachi as long as he can calculate the possible outcomes."

Naruto looks at Itachi a bit amazed, "you can really do all that?" The older Uchiha nods lightly. Naruto grins, "I bet you got kicked out of Vegas." Itachi makes a slight face, "actually I've never been. I have more important things to do besides waste money. Wasting cash is Sasuke's job."

Sasuke kicks Itachi's under the table. Karin makes a face, "now boys if we're going to play footsie then you should include a female." Suigetsu looks at the redhead, "then you're never going to be invited. There's no proof that someone as ugly as you is female."

Sasuke looks at the pair with a glare. Both grow silent. Juugo makes a face and shuffles the deck of cards Naruto sorted in order. The ginger male begins to set the cards to play solitare. Itachi looks at Sasuke a moment.

"How's the next album going?" Sasuke shrugs, "it's slow if it's even going." Itachi makes a face and then looks towards the rest of Taka. The trio around the older Uchiha shrugs. None of them knew exactly how their new album was going. Or if they'd even started working on it.

"Maybe you should include him. I've looked into a few things. And well Naruto had to be one of the major contruibutors to his first band. Since he's left they've gone to the toilet. Also I've studied law Sasuke and there's nothing preventing him from being on stage with another band but him." Sasuke feels Naruto shift in his lap a bit. The blonde obviously wasn't comfortable with discussing his former band.

Sasuke smirks a moment, "I don't see why he shouldn't be included. He's been around for a month. It's about time he contrbutes." Naruto slowly goes to rise from Sasuke's lap. The raven teen places an arm around Naruto. The blonde leans back instead _fighting _the younger Uchiha.

Naruto remains still in Sasuke's lap until the raven teen moves the blonde and rises from where he's sititng. Cobalt eyes blink as the blonde looks at around the room. Itachi looks at Naruto and then towards the rest of Taka as the blonde rises from the chair and leaves the room.

"If Sasuke tosses him aside do't hesitate to call me. I'm certain he'll be the one hurting as Sasuke hunts someone new. I'm betting he'll be hopeless when Sasuke's finished with him." Karin acts as if she can't hear the older Uchiha. Suigetsu gives a subtle nod. The platinum blonde figures it's better to leave him in Itachi's care than let him wander when Sasuke's _destroys _him.


	6. Tossed Like Trash

Tossed Like Trash

By: Silverwolf

Suigetsu sighs as he points to just outside the window. The trio stands watching from the tour bus windows. Naruto was near tears. Sasuke was obviously frustrated with the blonde. "What do you think the fight's about?"

Suigetsu continues waching, "no sex." Juugo makes a face and then tilts his head. Suigetsu looks at the ginger headed male. "You're reading their lips." Juugo nods silently. Karin looks at Juugo. The male stands watching with the pair asking him questions. Juugo looks at Suigetsu solemnly.

"Call Itachi. It's over." Suigetsu sighs loudly and turns to disappear. "What do I tell him? I mean what's the reason?" Juugo doesn't give the reason to the platnum blonde in front of Karin. Violet eyes narrow as Juugo talks to the platinum blonde.

Karin disappears from the window as Sasuke steps onto the tour bus. Suigetsu leaves with his phone call. Sasuke glares at Karin, "what?" The redhead disappears far away from the Uchiha. Juugo slips off the bus in silence.

Suigetsu nods as he listens to the voice on the other end of his cell phone. Not only could the pair having the conversation hear the voice on the other side, but the crying blonde could hear it also. The older Uchiha was livid. Suigetsu grins a moment. The platinum blonde can hear Itachi swear through the speaker. It was far from normal for the older Uchiha.

"He's in deep." Juugo looks towards Naruto. The blonde shivers in front of the pair because he can hear the older Uchiha's tone through the speaker. Suigetsu shakes his head. Juugo watches as Naruto wipes his face and asks for his stuff. Juugo nods. The ginger male steps back on the bus to retrieve Naruto's stuff.

Karin looks at Juugo. "What did Sasuke do to him?" Juugo looks at Karin, "he got that _little one _wasted enough to _give in_. Come morning he threw five hundred dollars at him and told him to be on his way." Karin's eyes go a bit wide.

Juugo shakes his head lightly, "think about how'd you feel. Especially if you had _true _feelings for the person that did that to you." The ginger male carries Naruto's stuff from the bus without stating another word. Karin looks at Sasuke. The raven teen is sleeping restlessly along a bench.

"That was a bastard move. Even for you." Karin throws something across the tour bus. Though she come close to hittin the raven teen it doesn't happen. Suigetsu steps back on the bus in silence. The pair can't even exchange _insults _after the knowledge they now have.

"What's Itachi plan to do?" Karin sighs low as she watches Suigetsu. The platinum blonde makes a face. "Itachi said he'd make a phone call to the blonde's cousin. Though if Naruto's feeling are hurt enough this can turn ugly for Sasuke." Karin tilts her head.

"What?" Suigetsu makes a face. The platinum blonde pulls Karin from the tour bus behind him. The redhead protests and tries to pull away the whole time. Suigetsu places Karin against the side of the bus.

"You didn't hear this from me. Naruto is the son of some dipolmat. Think about it Karin." The redhead's eyes go wide. "Holy... does he know?" Suigetsu laughs, "course Naruto knows." Karin hits Suigetsu, "no dummy, Sasuke." Suigetsu shakes his head.

"How'd you find out?" Suigetsu grins, "Itachi." Karin titls her head wondering how Itachi could've found out. Juugo looks at the pair. As Naruto begins carrying his stuff away from the tour bus. The blonde doesn't make it very far before Karin sees a convertible with a crimson hair male behind the wheel. "Naru!"

The blonde lowers his head but places his stuff in the car. The older male watches his younger cousin wipe at his tear streaked face. "What happened?" Naruto shakes his head, "I don't want to talk about it Nagato. Let's just go."

"Tell me one thing Naru, do you have feelings for him?" Naruto lowers his head ashamed to say anything. Nagato glances towards the tour bus as the car pulls away.

**_A/N: Does Naruto still have feelings for Sasuke despite being hurt? Will things turn out badly for Sasuke?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	7. Held Regret

Held Regret

By: Silverwolf

Time was passing by after Sasuke had _lost _the blonde. The problem with it was that depsite the fact naruto wasn't around everything reminded the raven teen of Naruto. It didn't help that after the pair were finished Naruto started a solo career that _took off. _While Taka watch their lead singer mope over the one he'd _done wrong. _

It actually surprised Taka to learn Sasuke still had pcitures of the blonde plastered everywhere while Naruto had obviously been putting his time into recording. Also they realize that soon the pair would cross paths with Taka being the opening band for the blonde.

Suigetsu laughs, "so he will get to see how the blonde is, but he should probably stay away from him." Juugo shrugs. Karin laughs knowing that it was a punishment set by karma.

Karin watches as their drive stops the bus in front a large arena. Karin looks at Sasuke. "Let's go. You can get this over and go back to _pining_ for a blonde you mistreated."

Sasuke glares at the redhead. Sasuke can hear the sound of the opening band all ready on stage. "Are we late?" Karin rolls her eyes. Suigetsu nods. The raven teen narrows his eyes towards his band. The trio shrugs. Juugo points to the stage. They all see a orange hooded shirt. It was then that Taka realizes that Naruto is opening for them. Juugo shakes his head as Suigetsu burst into laughter.

"Seven months since Sasuke treated him like garbage and here he is with a crowd on their feet." Karin nods. The other members of Taka begin a quick set up while Sasuke stands watching in silence. Onyx eyes seem to_ beg_ for what's been lost even if they can't be seen by who they _pleed_ to.

While everyone in Taka realizes the song the blonde just started was a plain message to their lead. Sasuke just stares at Naruto as the blonde steps across the stage. Only the rest of Taka realize the music behind Naruto has a heavier sound than what made the blodne popular.

The others also notice there was more than the building staff acting as security for Naruto. As Taka takes the stage during the last song the blonde would perform naruto allows his arm to brush the Uchiha's as he leaves the stage. Sasuke's hand wraps around Naruto's clothing briefly with the blonde pulling away.

Sasuke glances towards the blonde with a looks that reads 'I miss you'. Cobalt eyes closes briefly before Naruto continues walking. "Should've thought about that before you treated me as if I were a whore. Which makes me wonder... did you ever spend that money that got thrown back at you?"

Naruto leaves down the stairs with a redhead following. Suigetsu recognizes the male as the one that showed up to _claim _Naruto the evening of the fight. Sasuke glances towards the crowd. He doesn't have time to chase after Naruto as the band begins playing.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Karin. She responds by grinning at Sasuke. The raven teen gives Karin another glare. Sasuke shakes his head lightly dcided he can't just give the crowd a performance of the last album released. The raven wasn't interested in any of that music anyway. He was interested in having _his _blonde back.

Nagato stands with Naruto. The younger of the pair holds a stuff frog delivered to the blonde's post office box seven months ago anonymously with a card claiming undying love. Naruto hadn't allowed Nagato to toss the toy into the trash. For seven months it'd been Naruto's company while sleeping. All Nagato could tell is it vaguely smelled of someone's cologne.

Nagato watches his younger cousin hug the stuffed toy. Naruto closes a pair of cobalt eyes and wipes away a few tears. Seeing the raven teen again had brought up feeling he still held and was trying to bury. The song playing only makes Naruto cry.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
__And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

__

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah

_Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

**_A/N: Lyrics are Sorry by Buckcherry. They just fit so well here. Oh I'll let anyone still reading decide if Naruto accepts Sasuke back._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. Goodbye my Blessing

Goodbye my Blessing

By: Silverwolf

Naruto sits silently along a bed. The move that occurred had been swift and confusing for the teen. All he could think of was the sound he heard and the blood. Though it had taken everyone seconds to _move him from sight_ no one considered the loss that occurred in front of Naruto.

The concert had become a disaster in seconds when someone from building security pulled a knife on the blonde. Though it wasn't the blonde teen that lost his life in the panic. Naruto hadn't spoke since the whole incident. He heard the sound of home's servants as one of them told him she'd prepared him a bath. All that had sank into the blonde's mind was the fact that he was supposed to gain the person that had his affection back not watch them choke to death on their own blood to save him.

Nagato steps into the room. "You still loved him after everything he did to you." Naruto looks at his older cousin with narrowed cobalt eyes. The younger of the pair wipes his tear streaked face along the shoulder of his shirt only to gain blood streaks along it.

"Sasuke loved me. He was trying to fix everything. I told him we'd be alright. He shouldn't have died." Nagato makes a face and pulls his younger cousin from the bed. "Bath. Now." Naruto makes a face and fights to pull away. Nagato holds Naruto tight and begins carrying the struggling blonde towards his prepared bath. "Naruto, carrying his blood around with you won't bring him back! Because of him you're alive... you should honor that."

Tears run down Naruto's face. "You don't understand. This should've never happened. I was supposed to have _happily ever after_." Nagato looks at his cousin. "This isn't a fairy tale. This is life. Life doesn't always have happy endings. Naruto, honor the fact he loved you by surviving."

The blonde looks at his cousin as he places him on his feet. "Take a bath. Carrying his blood won't bring him back." Naruto makes a face and throws his bloody shirt at Nagato. The redhead sighs as he tosses the shirt to the trash after it hits him. Even Nagato had heard the confession that every little gift his younger cousin received with a card and no name had come from the raven teen.

Naruto takes a breath once he's in the bath. The blonde decides to sink under the water. He stares at the ceiling through the water. Naruto remains still with the sound of the water _muffling_ the rest of the noise around him. He'd heard someone enter after _fetching_ him new clothing. He had also knew someone brought him towels. The next thing they'd be trying to give him a bath as if he was helpless. All of this was because his father was someone.

Naruto closes his eyes as he fights to continue to hold his breath. He had been under the water until his lungs burned to take a breath. Naruto feels the water move as he's pulled past it's surface. Even though the teen never heard someone enter the room.

Naruto opens his eyes as he feels someone's lips against his own. _"Relax. I get one chance to say goodbye. I know I wasn't the best to you. And I did __**wrong**__ you deeply. Do something for me though. Love again. You don't deserve to me alone. Also most people wouldn't have given me a second chance. Naruto take care of yourself." _Once again the blonde feels someone kiss him. Tears streak the blonde's face.

"Sasuke, I can't. I don't want to live without you. I can't." The blonde feels the embrace. "_You can survive. Also you're not exactly without me. You still have my heart and I still have a place in your heart." _Naruto can feel Sasuke wips away the tears. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto feels a third kiss. The blonde goes to place his arms around Sasuke. Instead the feeling fades. _"I would do it all again if it meant you'd survive. Goodbye Naru, I'll always love you. Meeting you was my only blessing." _

Naruto sits crying silently as someone enters the room. The servant sighs low and gestures that it's time for Naruto to leav the water. The blonde doesn't acknowledge anyone instead he remains surrounded by water in his sorrow.


End file.
